


Only You

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Period Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Robin relax together after a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> This is smut but I couldn't resist the "I love you's" in the end. I need more OQ fluff in my life. ;D
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

“I missed you.” Robin said when Regina came out of the shower after a long day. She quickly slipped into bed next to him and kissed him. 

Robin deepened the kiss and Regina pulled him on top of her, wrapping her legs around his waist as her hands lifted his shirt and she trailed her fingertips up his back. 

Regina moaned when Robin’s lips trailed lower, gently kissing and sucking on her neck, pressing his tongue against her pulse point, trailing wet kisses down to her collarbones. His thumbs pulled both straps of her nightgown off her shoulders at the same time and he dragged the thin garment further down to expose her breasts, his body moving down hers. 

Regina arched her back and felt her clit throbbing when the feeling of cold bedroom air on her nipples was replaced with Robin’s hot breath. She felt his lips on her skin soon enough; he pressed soft kisses on both her nipples and withdrew to see them harden. Regina moaned his name and entangled her fingers in his hair, guiding his head back to her breasts. She felt him smirk before he took one nipple into his mouth and sucked, his tongue moving in slow, teasing circles. Regina closed her eyes and let her quiet moans of pleasure encourage him when she felt his breath on her other nipple. 

Robin sucked it into his mouth, giving it the same treatment as he let his hands wander down her sides until he reached the bottom of her nightgown and tugged it up so the garment was curled around Regina’s body just below her breasts. When he felt she was panting heavily with arousal, Robin released the nipple from his mouth and his lips pressed a soft kiss on the skin between her breasts, eliciting a low moan from Regina. Robin glanced a quick look at her face; seeing her flushed cheeks and squeezed shut eyes, he quickly skipped the curled nightie and his lips continued their journey down her body. By the time his tongue reached her navel and circled it, Regina’s body was aching with need. 

Robin’s hands reached for her panties and when he was about to pull them down, she grabbed his hands and stopped him. He looked at her, blue eyes confused and darkened with lust. 

“I’m on my period.” Regina said, letting go of his hands. “So if you don’t want to, I’ll understand.” 

Confusion changed to affection in his eyes. 

“I want to.” He reassured her, gently pushing her back down on the pillows and removing her panties. When he saw a pad in them, he carefully put them aside. 

“Robin-“ He lifted his body up and quickly pressed a kiss on her lips. 

“ _It’s okay._ ” He said and once again slid down her body and positioned himself between her legs, gently spreading them farther apart by her knees. 

When Robin was sure Regina has relaxed against the pillows, he dipped his head between her legs. His hot breath on her aching core made her shiver and Regina grasped the sheets with her hands. Her breath hitched in her throat when she felt his kiss on her inner thigh, slowly trailing closer to her core. But when his lips were inches away form where she needed him most, he withdrew and she felt his lips trailing up her other thigh. 

“ _Robin._ ” Regina whimpered and squeezed his head between her legs. “ _Please._ ”

Feeling rather than seeing her need, Robin gently spread her legs a little wider and positioned himself more comfortably between them. He carefully spread her pussy with his fingers, finding some blood mixed with her wetness. He leaned even closer to her core and pressed a soft kiss to her clit. Regina’s whole body shivered and she moaned in pleasure. Robin slowly spread her wetness with his fingers as his tongue began circling her clit, gently, not applying any pressure yet. When he thought she was ready, he pressed one finger to her opening and tried to slip it inside her pussy but Regina squirmed and he felt her body tense at his touch. He instantly withdrew both his hands from her core and lifted himself up, positioning his palms on her knees. 

“What is it? Did I hurt you?” He asked, worried. 

“No, I’m just-“ Robin looked at her lovingly. “a bit _sensitive_ these days, that’s all. Could you only focus on my clit today?” She asked, lifting herself up and looking at him. 

“Of course.” He nodded. “But tell me if anything doesn’t feel good.” 

He repositioned himself between her legs and pressed the tip of his tongue against her clit, applying slight pressure. He was even gentler than before and Regina closed her eyes, pressing the back of her head against the pillows in pleasure. His tongue played with her clit and Regina felt his hot breath on her pussy, making her even more sensitive to his touch. Her body was quickly nearing the edge of pleasure and she moaned louder with every twist of her hips. Robin circled her clit quickly a few times, then sucked it into his mouth and circled again, pushing her over the edge. 

“ _Robin!_ ” Regina moaned as she came. Her muscles tensing, pleasure spreading through her entire body, making her toes curl and her hips squeeze Robin’s head between her legs. Robin sucked her clit until her pleasure faded and her body relaxed. He placed a feather-light kiss on her clit before withdrawing from between her legs. 

Robin gently lowered her hips onto the bed and saw Regina’s eyes were still closed in pleasure. 

He found her panties and pulled them up her legs. Robin then straightened the curled fabric of her nightgown and pressed a soft kiss on her navel before lowering the garment down her belly and legs. As he knelt next to her, fixing the straps of it on her shoulders, he heard her chuckle. 

“You’re _hard_ , dear.” She whispered. 

_Of course he is._

Because it was _her_. It was Regina laying in front of him a few moments ago, shaking beautifully in pleasure he’d just given her. It was the most arousing sight on earth. 

“ _Whatever_ will I do about that.” He smirked at her but was cut off when one of her hands cupped his hard cock through his pajama pants. 

Robin moaned when Regina pushed him on the bed on his back and knelt beside him. She squeezed his erection and when she leaned closer he could feel her hot breath through his pants. Knowing how much she liked to tease him like this, Robin braced himself and threw his head back against the headboard. 

Regina stroked him through his pants for a while, the garment rubbing against his hard cock and causing the delicious mixture of pain and pleasure. 

When she squeezed his balls and Robin grunted in pain, Regina removed her hands from him and Robin exhaled in relief when she began tugging at his pants. He lifted himself up but she pulled them down only enough to release his cock. 

Making sure his eyes were on her, Regina licked her lips tentatively as she wrapped one hand around his hard cock and cupped his balls with the other. She began pumping her hand up and down slowly, _way too slowly._ Robin’s breath hitched. 

Regina finally leaned in and touched the tip of his cock with her tongue. He knew she would probably have teased him more, but she tasted the pre-cum which was already leaking from his tip and moaned in pleasure. Her hand pumped him up and down faster as she sucked into her mouth and swallowed every drop of the clear liquid that his cock was leaking. 

The back of Robin’s head hit the headboard again when Regina took the tip of his cock into her mouth. Robin squeezed his eyes shut and grunted in relief when he felt the wet warmth of her mouth enveloping him. Regina trailed her tongue around him, teasing him, before taking more of his length into her mouth. 

When his tip hit the back of Regina’s throat, she didn’t stop and slowly pushed all of his length inside her mouth and down her throat. Robin groaned in pleasure and curled his fingers in her hair, guiding her as she began to move up and down. She continued deep throating him for a while as Robin moaned her name. 

But when he felt he was about to cum, he tried to pull her head away from his cock. 

“Regina-“ His cock twitched when it slipped from her mouth. 

“ _It’s okay._ ” She took him into her mouth again and moved up and down a few times. 

“ _Regina!_ ” He moaned her name as he came, filling her mouth. Regina stroked him up and down, catching every stream of cum his cock leaked in her mouth and swallowing it. When his cock softened, she licked her lips and pulled his pants up before straddling him and pressing their bodies together, kissing his lips. 

One of Robin’s hands wrapped around her back and the other gently pressed her face against his neck as he was still trying to catch his breath. 

“You’re amazing.” He whispered when he could finally breathe normally and Regina smiled against the skin of his neck, pressing a soft kiss there as he inhaled the sweet scent of her hair. “I love you.”

Regina rolled off of him so that they were laying on their sides facing each other, one of her legs still wrapped around him, and kissed him, her tongue gently caressing his.

“I love you too, Robin.” She whispered and pulled herself closer to him, laying her head on his chest and they soon fell asleep, holding each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. ;)
> 
> Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
